Nightingale
by GW Katrina
Summary: What would happen if Dorothy wasn't Nightingale. Takes place after Act 13, will turn gory in a few chapters. NEW! Chapter Two up.
1. Prologue

Nightingale

[][1]  
[][1]  
[][1]
[][2]

[][3]
[][4]

Nightingale
    
    
    Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will.
    Archive: If you want it, I'd be overjoyed to give it
    to you(does that sound *wrong* to anyone else^_^)
    Nightingale
    GW Katrina
    It all started with a single word. Nightingale.
    As the city's top negotiator, I had been hired to find
    a rich man's daughter. R. Dorothy Waynewrite is what
    I found instead.
    Later we found the man who had hired me dying. I
    assumed his last words were to Dorothy, the android he
    claimed as his daughter. Everything pointed to her.
    The story, the reason she was created, the man who
    said it.
    That's what I thought until the twisted Dorothy
    attacked me.
    Since I found out about the murders, and the phrase at
    each one, I had been remembering. I didn't know where
    they were coming from, but the dreams were memories.
    When I spoke to Gordon Rosewater, I discovered the
    truth.
    Children had been tested on.
    I had been a test subject.
    I was Nightingale.
    Nightingale is waking up.
    TBC...
    Hehehehehe! I hope you like this. The more reviews I
    get, the faster I write(hint, hint, nudge,
    nudge) :Turns to Roger clone: Was I subtle
    enough? :Looks puzzled as the normally cool clone hits
    the floor laughing.: Oh well. I hope you enjoy!
    

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/customads/adskins_promo/_h_/angelfire.lycos.com/doc/adskins/
   [2]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	2. Capture

[][1]  
[][1]  
[][1]
[][2]

[][3]
[][4]
    
    
    Disclaimer in Part 1
    Notes: Now here comes the real storytelling
    Part 2
    Major Dan Dastun was having a good day for once. No
    megadeuces destroying the city, no major crimes,
    nothing. The person who walked in his door promised to
    change all of that.
    Many people knew that the top negotiator of Paradiam
    city had taken a new woman into his home. It was the
    way they made their money, or kept their lives.
    However, only a few knew who she really was.
    "Hello, Dorothy." Dastun gestured to the chair in
    front of his desk. He walked over to the coffee pot
    and poured himself a cup. "You want some?"
    R. Dorothy Waynewrite shook her head as she settled
    onto the chair. As she moved, Dastun could hear the
    soft whirl of machinery.
    Sitting at his desk again, Dastun sipped his
    coffee. "What can I do for you, Ms. Waynewrite?" A
    pause. "Though I don't know why you aren't asking
    Roger."
    The dark eyes that focused on him showed no emotion.
    At his words about asking Roger, something flickered
    in the black depths. With a blink, whatever he thought
    he saw was gone.
    "I cannot ask Roger this, Major Dastun. No matter how
    talented Roger believes he is, he does not have the
    facilities to solve his own abduction."
    She deftly dodged a stream of coffee that flew across
    the room. Sputtering and chokeing, Dastun pounded his
    chest a few times.
    "A..a..abducted?!"
    The redhead android nodded. "Earlier today, Roger and
    I were returning to the car after a successful
    negotiation when two men came up. One hit Roger with a
    dart, while the other used a stungun on me. I regained
    awarness only an hour ago. My first stop was home, to
    inform Norman what had happen. This was my second."
    Even as she spoke, Dorothy watched as the man she had
    turned to for help grabbed his coat. As he walked
    towards the door, the major looked at his
    guest. "Well, come on."
    Dorothy rose to her feet and followed him.
    ***
    It took half an hour to get to where Roger had been
    taken.
    The skies had opened, and this section of town was
    unprotected by a dome. Dastun cursed when he saw the
    condition of the scene. Most of the evidence was being
    washed away.
    "Damn, we'll never be able to track him in this stuff."
    "You won't need to."
    Even as the military police officer twisted to see who
    spoke, he felt a sharp prick of a needle in his
    shoulder. As Dastun began to fade into darkness, he
    saw Dorothy thrash as electricity was used to knock
    her out once again.
    Then there was nothing.
    ***
    It was dark. So dark that he couldn't see anything. A
    soft breeze trailed icy fingers along his bare skin.
    He shivered as he realized he was only dressed in
    dress slacks.
    Smooth plastic ties bound his arms at the elbow and
    wrist, pulling them back far enough to cause his
    shoulders to burn from the strain. Nearby, water
    dripped. The sound triggered a memory.
    /There was red everywhere. It splattered the walls,
    and a puddle of it had formed. Scarlet drops hit the
    pool, causing it to spread a little more.
    A woman's dead eyes stared into his own, red
    spiderwebbing across the whites. A crimson grin gaped
    at him mananically from her torn neck.
    Another drop of blood dripped off her fingers to the
    pool below./
    Black eyes snapped back to awarness as the memory
    fragment ended. Gasping for air, he scooted as far
    back as he could get. The memories were getting worse.
    This time he could smell the coppery scent of blood
    filling the air.
    A sudden noise drew his attention. Light seeped though
    a crack, and the outline of a door appeared.
    Roger Smith winced and blinked back tears as a light
    was flipped on. Blinded by the sudden brightness, he
    could only see blurs as the door opened and two forms
    were tossed in. The light was left on as the door
    closed.
    As his vision adjusted and cleared, Roger sighed. On
    the floor laid Dastun and Dorothy.
    "Well this is just great."
    TBC...
    I hope everyone likes this section. More should be
    coming soon.
    

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/customads/adskins_promo/_h_/angelfire.lycos.com/doc/adskins/
   [2]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



End file.
